


Molesting a Ganma

by Psyga315



Series: Kamen Rider Ghost Drabbles [21]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost, Kill la Kill
Genre: Alain's Into Grannies, Attempted Molestation, Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Ragyo tried to do her signature molestation tactic on the Ganma Prince...But for whatever reason, she couldn't get off to it.





	

Ragyo couldn’t get herself off… Her hands slowly caressed Alain’s legs, but she wasn’t getting off as she was when she was with Satsuki or Ryuko. She had done it twice with Soichiro, so it couldn’t be his gender or even his age.

"... Yeah, this doesn't feel right..." Ragyo muttered.

"Yeah... I think let yourself age a few more years and then we can try it again." Alain said. Ragyo's eyes widened.

"And here I thought I was the crazy one..." Ragyo then got off the bed and ran away from the room.

Molesting a Ganma was a bad idea.


End file.
